Mulder and the Green-Eyed Monster
by mommieburger
Summary: Mulder and Scully get sent to Calqueq, Alaska to hunt possible vampires. The duo find out that Scully is a target and no one is who they seem. Mulder, tired of waiting for Scully to surrender to him decides to make a move only to be thwarted by an old flame. Will Mulder succeed in turning Scully away from the darkside?
1. Chapter 1

Mulder and the Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer:

All characters are owned (enslaved) by 1013 Productions, 20th Century Fox and CC. (he who shall not be named). I'm just abusing…I mean using them for a while, but I promise to give them back only slightly dented so don't sue. If had control over the characters, the show would be in its 20th season—easy. Ya killjoys know how to beat the life out of a good series. P.S. If I made any money off of this story, please hire Willie Nelson's accountant to research it for you. I'm sure you will find it.

Secondary disclaimer:

While I did some research on Alaska for an original story that I wrote and re-used those facts here, I haven't lived or even visited the 'Land of the Midnight Sun', but I'm planning to go someday as part of my bucket list. That being said, Calqueg is a made-up town just northwest of Tok, which is a real one. Being from the 'lower 48' I'm used to sheriffs and counties, but Alaska only has troopers and boroughs. It was an interesting romp through a new world including the Native American cultures that live there. I have more to say about the contents, but I'll save it for the end of the last chapter.

FYI, Scully may seem a little more passive in this missive, but I'm just getting back into the saddle again after a long hiatus. Bear with me. I needed a strong Mulder to see me through. J

Prologue – Cabin Fever

The shadowy figure's eyes glowed a fiery green in the dark of the forest. It was bitterly cold even for early March, but the weather never affected the undead. The others were getting restless and, once again, they needed reassurance. "Yes, I know the FBI is coming. I called them."

"Why would you do a thing like that?" A smaller woman hissed as quietly as she could. "They could find us out!"

"It won't matter if they do, I can handle a few agents. Anyway, they would have been called in eventually and at this stage it is easier to control the situation. Besides, I need something that the FBI has."

"What's that?"

"A redhead named Dana Scully."


	2. Chapter 2

Act I – The Chinook

Alaska-Canada Highway, Alaska U.S.

Thursday 4pm

"Well, Scully, it looks like we are stranded. Not only did you manage to crash the rental car into a large snowbank and dent the axle, this road looks deserted."

"We are on the Alcan, Mulder. This is the one of the main highways running through Alaska. Someone has to come along eventually and it's against the law for a motorist not to stop and help. As for the accident, the roads looked perfectly fine. There was no way I could predict that I would hit that patch of black ice."

"I'm not worried. We are marooned in the Bush, a literal frozen tundra and darkness is falling. No problems here." Mulder kicked a white clod of solid ice.

"This is not the Bush. We are in a populated area between two major cities…" Mulder looked at her. "Okay, small towns and we are only a few miles from Calqueg. As long as the headlights hold out, someone will see us." Scully suddenly gasped. "Look, Mulder! Northern Lights!"

Mulder watched near the horizon and saw the amazing display. The green-amber bands undulating across the sky were impressive. "Did you know that the Alaskan Natives once believed they were the dancing spirits of the dead?"

Scully tore her eyes away to stare at him. "I can see why ancient people would think it was some sort of magic. You do know that they are just solar particles blown in the earth's magnetic field—right?"

He sighed. He loved Scully's beautiful, scientific mind, but sometimes she can stomp the fun out of things. The FBI had sent them halfway around the world to the tiny town of Calqueg to investigate 6 missing people and 1 dead one. While 6 missing people is significant, especially in a town with only 300 to begin with, Mulder was more interested in the corpse. It was almost completely drained of blood with no visible wound (if the coroner's report can be believed). Scully is going to find her logic tested with this case. He was hoping for a good old fashioned vampire tale.

She already had her theories on how the blood loss was possible and Mulder had to listen to them on the long drive from Fairbanks through the Alaskan wilderness. If she wasn't so bent on arguing with him, she may have been paying more attention to the road and they wouldn't be here. He knew that he should have been the one that drove and the fact that he almost always did was part of the argument. Luckily, an oncoming pair of headlights saved him from issuing an answer that would have just led to another fight. Scully was even more beautiful when she was mad, but that wasn't a good enough reason to piss her off.

"That's the first car we have seen in 20 minutes!" Mulder stepped into the middle of the road and waved his arms hoping that if the milk of human kindness failed to stop the car, that the possibility of killing him would gain them some assistance. It turned out he needn't have worried, it was a cop.

Both agents watched as the officer slowed his vehicle, parked and exited with deliberation. Out of the corner of Mulder's eye he could see Scully's eyebrows raise as the bear of a man climbed out the large SUV that still seemed too small for him.

"Looks like you folks could use some help." The agents nodded silently. "How badly is it damaged? Can you drive it?"

Mulder found his voice. "Even if we could get it out of the snowbank, I think we hit a rock or something. The axle looks dented."

The officer removed a flashlight from his belt then crouched on the ground and examined the car. "Yup, that's a bent axle all right." He stood up and walked over to the pair. "Where are you headed?"

"Calqueg." Scully offered. "Can you help us call a tow truck? Our cell phones don't seem to work out here."

The dark eyed man held her gaze. "No ma'am they don't. Most folks have a satellite phone or do without. Hey, aren't you Dr. Dana Scully from Quantico?" Mulder suddenly got a bad feeling about this whole thing. Scully exchanged glances with him.

"Yes, I am. Do I know you, officer?"

The large man smiled. Even in encroaching darkness his gleaming teeth shown a brilliant white. "No reason you should after all these years, but I was considering going into the FBI once upon a time and took a few of your forensic science classes. You know your stuff, little lady."

"Uh…thank you, Officer…?"

"Sorry about that. I guess my manners are lacking. I'm Captain Vee Impala. I'm in charge of the 'D' Detachment Trooper post in Tok. My jurisdiction covers Calqueg though. I was just on my way back to my base. You two must be the FBI spooks that are coming up to search for those missing people."

"Actually, Captain Impala, we aren't spies so instead of being called spooks, you can just call us agents. My name is Agent Fox Mulder. You already seem to know my partner." Mulder held out a hand and for a minute it didn't look like Impala was going to take it. The man appeared to be taking his measure and Mulder found meeting the coal black eyes disturbed him.

Impala finally shook it with a nod. "Nice to meet ya. Everyone calls me Captain Vee or just Vee, off duty. Never did like my last name much. Felt the same way about my first name so I shortened it." He looked around and up at the sky. It'll be dark in another hour and Alaskan nights are pretty inky and full or wolves hunting for their evening meal. I don't recommend outsiders to roam around without a guide. I guess I can spend one more night in Calqueg. Hop in. I'll take you to town and we'll send someone for your vehicle in the morning. Take all your stuff with you. Wolves aren't the only things on the hunt out here."

"Are you talking about thieves?" Scully was already grabbing her bags. When Vee didn't reply right away, she turned around. He was watching her again.

"Uh…yeah. That, and…other things."

Mulder's bad feeling got worse. While he was secretly hoping for a little supernatural action, he was hoping more to spend some quality time with his favorite redhead. He fully expected to find that the 6 people took off for warmer climates (and who could blame them), the dead corpse would be explained by his brilliant partner and they would make it back to Fairbanks in time to catch the Dream Team basketball tournament playing in 3 days.

While Scully wasn't a big fan of basketball, she liked a good game now and again and he had planned a big night to go with it. After the last case where he nearly lost her to another psychopath, Mulder did some thinking. They weren't getting any younger and celibacy was a drag. Being a psychologist and her partner of 7 years, he was good a reading people and knew that despite her Ice Queen persona, Scully enjoyed the horizontal mambo too. In fact, he was sure she was an incredibly passionate woman and Mulder wanted that theory to be proven fact—and soon. All he had to do was convince her that taking that next step wouldn't ruin their friendship, partnership or rip the fabric of reality to shreds and he was golden. _Good Luck with that_

Captain Vee helped with their bags and Scully got in front and buckled up. "Thank you, Captain for the ride. We haven't seen any other cars besides yours and we have been here almost an hour!"

"That's typical for this stretch. Most folks only go as far as they can in the daylight unless they've got pressing business. The people of Tok and Calqueg pretty much stay put. Glad I came along when I did. Wouldn't want the prettiest forensic scientist I know freezing out here." Vee smiled at her.

Scully tried not to smile, but that little uptick of her mouth gave it away. She found the brute charming. Hooray. "Captain…"

"Call me Vee."

That Scully smile was back. Mulder resisted the urge to pop the cop in the back of his head. However, he was sure that the man would leave him by the side of the road if he did that. No question about it.

She started again. "Vee, how did someone thinking of being an FBI agent come to Alaska? If I'm not mistaken, you have a tinge of a Texas accent too."

The man ran a hand through his thick, wavy dark hair. "I guess that is why you are in the FBI—you're smart. Yes, I grew up in Texas and I know the climates are vastly different. I went on a backpacking trip outside of Fairbanks with some buddies years ago and fell for the place. It's only times like this that I have any regrets. With those people gone missing and Cynthia's death, it puts a lot of pressure on law enforcement. Most of the time we just break up bar fights, catch a few thieves, vandals and then call it good. With all the other strange things going on, it hasn't been fun to be in my shoes lately."

"What 'other things' are that, Captain?" Mulder was curious. He also noticed he didn't get a personal invitation to call him 'Vee'.

"Odd things, Agent Mulder. It's been going on for almost a year and started right before those people began disappearing."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Well, like Abigail's cows. She had some slaughtered in the night and then strung up and their blood drained. Whoever it was, left the meat, just took the blood. People have found wild animals killed in the forest with a similar technique. Items have gone missing from town—odd things like mirrors, trinkets and clothing, and, of course, there are the people that went to bed one night and just seemed to vanish."

"Do you suspect kidnapping is the motive?"

"There haven't been any ransom notes or phone calls with demands. Funny thing is that they are all women—except for one."

Mulder had read the case notes. The one missing male was Noah Gardner. He too was a transplant to Alaska and had worked on Abigail Johnson's farm where the cows were killed.

Scully broke her silence. "What are your theories, Vee?"

"I don't want a lovely lady like you thinking that I'm a crackpot, Agent Scully, but I know what many of the locals think and there might be something to that."

"What is it?"

"Vampires." Vee turned to look at Scully briefly. "I know that sounds crazy, but it all fits. The drained blood, the missing mirrors—the missing people. Some think the master vampire is recruiting followers. If Cynthia hadn't died, he would have 7 people. Isn't there something special about that number?"

Mulder was smug he could show up lover boy. "Not really, Captain. There are many conflicting legends about vampires, but the number seven doesn't enter significantly into any of them. In fact, although the concept of a blood drinking creature has been around since 4,000 B.C., most of the modern beliefs about vampires started in the 19th century from a work of fiction."

The trooper didn't say anything for a while. They could see some of the dim lights from town when suddenly the SUV fishtailed slightly. "Whoa, another mark of the chinook," Vee said as he corrected.

"That is the same thing that happened to us," Scully said. "But I didn't recover as well. What is this Chinook?"

"It's when a warm, moist wind blows through and takes the chill off winter. However, when roads and sidewalks re-freeze, like now, they can become slick and icy for weeks. It covers everything, roads, buildings, sidewalks, porches. Watch your step—in more ways than one."

Mulder had the impression he was being warned more about the case than the icy walkways. He wanted to get this over with and move into better things—like a warm and willing Scully.


	3. Chapter 3

Act II – Sourdough

Captain Impala took them to the small motel where they were staying and told them he would take them round to meet the necessary people in the morning. He mentioned they could get some food at the bar two buildings down or the restaurant on the other side of Calqueg. After tipping his hat to Scully, Captain Vee left them alone—finally.

"I'm hungry, Scully. Let's put our things away and check the bar out. We could get a few beers since we won't be driving!" Mulder smiled goofily. Scully tried to look sour, but the flirtations of the lawman seemed to have lightened her mood. He wished he could do that. Everything he did just seemed to irritate her lately.

"Alright." She agreed and they went to their separate, non-adjoining rooms.

Mulder wasn't expecting a 5 star hotel and he didn't get one. However, it was clean and most times that is way more important than the little mints on your pillow. He hung up his suits, checked his hair and brushed his teeth. They both had dressed casually knowing that they were getting in late and wouldn't start working until tomorrow. It was a good thing that they had brought more casual clothes than usual because the brisk wind would cut right through their business fabric and it looked like they were hoofing it without their car. When he came out, Scully was waiting for him.

The slow smile crept across his face as he watched his petite redheaded partner leaning against a light pole in her jeans, cute boots and warm coat. Underneath, she was wearing a ski lodge type sweater that made him wish he could lap warm cocoa from between her breasts all night long.

Mulder accepted years ago that he was in love with her. He was okay with that and knew she loved him too. However, after all they had been through they were still afraid that being together physically would cause the universe to reduce to a singularity, killing all life as they know it. Mulder recognized that the thought was foolish. The Consortium couldn't do much more to them. Why wait? He was determined to approach the subject tonight and give her a chance to think about it while they worked the case.

He knew he was taking a risk. It was possible that giving Scully time to think will only allow her to come up with enough excuses why they shouldn't, but he sensed a shift in their relationship a year ago. He was too chicken shit to say anything until now, but she wasn't shying away from his occasional touches anymore and even joined in with his raunchy humor. He thought she was ready—they both were.

XXXXXXXX

The two agents blew into the _The Oosik_ , the only bar in town. Mulder found out later what the word meant. It was the name of the bone of the walrus penis. The Alaskan Travel Industry gave out the Oosik Award to the advertiser that made the biggest gaffe of the year. Last year it went to a company whose phone number typo sent their customers to a phone sex hotline. Mulder found it humorous that the only drinking establishment was basically called 'The Boner'. What did that say about its regulars?

No surprise, there weren't many women in there so the entrance of Scully caused quite a stir. At first it was a collective hush. Scully's pale and classic features were enough to strike a man speechless—he knew that from experience, but then the typical male locker room talk began. It was quiet at first, but it got loud enough for some to filter into their booth. Scully was trying not to blush—and failing.

"I can't believe men still behave like this." Scully spoke into her beer. "Did you ever talk bawdy about women when you were younger?"

Mulder didn't know what to say. He and the Lone Gunmen still talked like that when watching porn or looking at magazines. Somehow, he thought it wouldn't be wise to admit that right now. "Uh, I'm much too enlightened to debase a beautiful woman like that." That earned the stink eye from his partner. _Oops—busted_. He tried to salvage the situation. "Think of it like a compliment. They find you so attractive that they are considering ways to express their enjoyment of your physical attributes."

"Really, Mulder?" She sipped beer. Only Scully could find a way to drink beer sarcastically.

"Let's just eat." The waitress came over and they both ordered burgers. The talk had died down especially after the two men that tried to approach her got an eyeful of Mulder's gun on his hip. He had uncovered his sweater a little so it would show.

That was why the man who slipped into their booth—right next to Scully almost bought the big one. She gasped in surprise as her slight form was forcibly moved over and a tall blond man took her place. "Who the hell are you? Get away from my partner!" Mulder almost pulled his piece.

Scully noticed that he had instinctively reached for his weapon and put a calming hand on his arm. "Excuse me…" She said as she turned to view her assailant and her eyes got incredibly wide. "Cole? Colsyn Bane? Is that really you?"

"It sure is, darlin'! Dana Scully, I haven't seen you in over a decade! What are the chances that I would meet you again in run down bar on the back 40? How have you been?" Colsyn Bane pulled Scully to him and they hugged tightly for a long time.

For Mulder, it was too long. Obviously, they knew each other and Scully looked happy to see him, but he was still considering using his service weapon on the man. What are the chances that two men from a remote part of Alaska, a state that isn't even connected to the rest of the country, knew Dana Scully? Slim and none, that what those odds were. This smelled like a set up.

"Cole, I can't believe it is really you! I'm fine. How about yourself? What are you doing here in Calqueg?"

The man's green eyes sparkled with pleasure. "I could ask you the same question. I live here. Actually, I came to this town right after we broke up 12 years ago." He took her hand. "I had to drown my sorrows after screwing up the best thing that I ever had and becoming a hobo wasn't quite my style. It must be fate that we meet again." Cole placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

Mulder's irritation was blossoming into righteous anger. This woman was his and some yellow-haired roughneck wasn't waltzing in and taking his place. He stuck out a hand forcing the other man to release Scully. "Hello, we haven't met. My name is Mulder. _Special Agent_ Mulder. You are?" Cole looked indignant and just like Captain V for Victory, he stared at his hand for a few beats _. What's with this staring thing? Is it some sort of initiation or don't they shake hands out in the back country?_

Scully salvaged the moment. "Um...Cole, this is my partner, Fox Mulder."

"Partner?" The blond frowned even deeper at Mulder's hand, but shook it, slowly. "You two are a couple?"

Scully shook her head. "Not that way. We are FBI agents sent to investigate the disappearances."

Mulder could actually hear his heart tear at that comment. She _was_ his partner—in every way, but one. If this guy messes up his chance to win her completely…god help him. Blond boy's timing couldn't have been worse. Not only was he an old boyfriend, but from the glow on Scully's face, not a bad memory either. Shit.

"You, Dana, are an FBI agent?" Cole looked between them. "I thought you wanted to be a doctor."

"I am a doctor. I'm a pathologist _and_ a field agent."

The man smiled. "I always knew you could do anything you put your mind to. Are you married? Children?"

Mulder wanted to smack him for that comment reminding her of Emily, but Scully was taking the reminders of children and her barrenness in stride these days. She powered through.

"No to either. How about you? What is your story?"

"I can say 'no', squared, to a wife and family. Didn't seem to have the time. I work on a nearby farm. I can't say that I did anything with my veterinary degree, but I help with some of the animal's medical needs on occasion. Most of all, I found peace up here among the sourdoughs. Wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

"I'm glad, Cole—really. I know you were struggling to find your way. I'm happy you found it."

"That's why we broke up, wasn't it? You couldn't live with my indecisive personality. I remember you told me that you wouldn't care if I washed windows as long that is what I wanted to do with my life." Cole looked into Scully's peacock blue eyes. "I know I drove you away, but the universe is giving me another chance or you wouldn't be here." Cole looked at his watch. "Dang. I'm going to have to leave soon— I have an early morning, but I want to see you again. When are you free?"

Scully looked nervously at Mulder. The best he could do was wear that mask he wore all those years before he let his love for her show through. He dusted it off for this occasion and plastered it on. He could never force Scully to do anything she didn't want to and the last thing he wanted was a pity fuck. She belonged to him or he would do without. He already knew that he lost this round due to unforeseen circumstances, however the war wasn't over.

"Mulder and I have some work to do, but I'm sure when nighttime comes, we will have to stop. We can talk then."

Cole smiled widely. "It's a date. 8pm here, tomorrow night?"

"Sure. I can't promise that something won't come up, but I'll try to get word to you if it does. Sometimes my job is unpredictable." Scully glanced unconsciously at Mulder who said nothing.

"That's okay. Just promise me no matter what, you won't leave Calqueg without seeing me again."

"I promise." Scully grinned as Cole kissed her hand again and left the booth with a nod at Mulder.

XXXXXXXX

Their food came and they ate in virtual silence. Mulder's burger tasted like ashes. This whole trip was going sideways and he had to find some way of regaining control. When the waitress removed their plates, he felt he had to say something.

"I guess we all have a past life—don't we? You and this Cole used to go out?" Scully must have been feeling guilty because she didn't look at him.

"Yes. It was some time ago. We broke up right before I joined the FBI."

"Quite the coincidence that not only does Captain Impala know you, but now you meet an old flame. What are the odds of two men from your past, working in the same remote Alaskan town of 300 people where you happened to have been assigned a case all the way from D.C.? What would you say the chances of that happening by circumstance are, Scully?"

She focused her blue eyes on him. "Are you saying this is some sort of trap?"

"It could be. I might just be the Consortium up to their old tricks. Either way, we need to watch our backs and don't trust anyone. Especially Cole."

"You don't know if he is a part of this!" Scully nearly screeched as she whispered. "He could be an innocent bystander."

"He has been here for 12 years, Scully. Captain Impala hasn't been here that long. Someone wanted you to run into Cole, specifically. Don't trust him." She opened her mouth to object and then closed it. Scully was stubborn, but they both have seen too much to take anything at face value anymore.

"I'll be careful."

"That's all I ask." Mulder paid the bill and stood up. He saw Colsyn Bane watching him from across the room, then quickly turning away. Yeah, something was wrong here and whatever it was revolved around Scully.


	4. Chapter 4

Act III – Board of Game

Alaskan State troopers were also empowered to enforce fishing and wildlife laws. The next day, the agents waited while Captain V for Variety finished his phone conversation with the deputy of the Board of Game which set the rules. Mulder found it funny that it wasn't called the 'Game Board', but instead sounded like a dull alternative to the sport. He kept those musings to himself and when Impala was done, dutifully accompanied him to the medical office where the agents were introduced to the coroner, Dr. Benjamin Harrington.

The older man seemed pleasant. He had grown up in Alaska, but called Anchorage his hometown so he was new to Calqueg. Scully and he arranged a time that afternoon to examine the body of Cynthia Drewer then the trooper took them to Abigail Johnson's farm to discuss the butchered cows.

Mulder had a bad night with nightmares of losing Scully. One was so bad that she had to use the extra key they exchanged to come in and quiet him as the management was complaining. The intensity of his dreams weren't under control and he didn't know if they ever would ever be. The last few years, he had taken to sleeping over Scully's place on occasion as her proximity seemed to make them go away. Now, afraid he might lose her for good, the dreams had come back in force and Mulder looked like hell this morning and he knew it. Thankfully, neither Scully or V for Vigor made any comment.

In addition to his bad night, Mulder was about to have a bad day. Guess whose farm the yellow-haired ex-boyfriend worked on? Of course. Abigail Johnson's. His instincts were rapid firing but Scully would just tell him that it was just a fucking coinkydink that her old flame worked on the same farm where the only man that disappeared worked AND where the cows were butchered. Ya. That creep was in it up to his eyeballs and he was going to prove it.

Aside from the gruesome detail of the slaughter, which took place over the course of 5 months (interesting that it didn't happen all at once) they got little information from Miss Johnson. The woman was a young girl in her mid 20's who inherited the farm when her father unexpectedly died last year. Noah Gardner and Cole Banes were farm hands that had been with them for years.

The night Gardner disappeared, the workers ate dinner with Ms. Johnson in the house, as usual. Both farmhands went to bed in separate rooms on a small house away from the main one. Bane woke up, went to work and when Gardner didn't show, went looking for him. Thinking he might be injured, they got the police involved after a thorough search of the grounds, but didn't find him. He had worked there longer than Cole and never took off like that before. There was a small amount of blood in Gardner's bedroom, but working on a farm meant cuts and bruises. There wasn't enough of it to suspect foul play. Great! Their first dead end.

Cole was extremely cooperative, but Mulder got suspicious. Both Cole and Captain V for Visible stayed in the shadow of the barn. Cole walked back to show where some of the cow carcasses were and Mulder could have sworn, he caught an unusual glow. Scully's "friend" would have perfect opportunity and medical knowledge to make Gardner go missing and slaughter the cows with efficiency. If he was right, he had to find out what Cole's connection was with the other missing people and he would have him. Scully would require iron clad proof, but he has always trusted his instincts and they were on fire.

The agents were driven back to town and when Scully split off to do the autopsy with Dr. Harrington, Mulder started in on the families of the missing women. He wanted to speak to them in order, but the mother of the first victim, Sabra Pakak, was out of town for the day. Luckily, most of them lived nearby instead of on the outskirts where he would need a ride.

The trooper was true to his word and ordered a tow truck for their rental car, but they had to take it to Tok to fix it. That left the agents dependent on Captain V for Velocity or their own feet for transportation. Mulder wasn't too happy about that because it was Cold. Alaskan type Cold, not Washington D.C. type cold. This kind of weather seeped into your bones and made you ache, but he had a job to do and that Dream Team basketball game was getting closer by the minute.

Now, he had an even better reason for ending this case—Colsyn Bane. If that pretty boy thought that he was going to reignite his relationship with Scully, he was sorely mistaken. That woman was his even if he hasn't fully claimed her yet, and that was a detail he intended to rectify as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXX

"Agent Scully, I'll leave you in the capable hands of Dr. Harrington, our town doctor and now, coroner." The trooper re-introduced them and hastily made for the exit. "Doc, take care of my favorite pathologist for me. Sorry to drop and run, Agent Scully, but I've got business in Tok today and I'm already late. Dr. Harrington is fully briefed on all aspects of the investigation so feel free to pick his sizable brain for information. He's as smart as they come."

Scully watched the giant (but handsome) lawman leave then turned to the coroner. "Thank you, Dr. Harrington for letting me examine the body."

"Call me Ben." The older man smiled. "Did ol' Vlad make you call him Vee?"

"Vlad? As in Vladimir?" Scully smiled knowingly. "So, _that_ is why he doesn't like his name. Vladimir Impala…"

"Or Vlad the Impaler." Ben finished for her. "The scuttlebutt is that the Captain was born in Alaska and then his family migrated to the lower 48. Guess it was a family name, he's number 8 or so, but he tries to hide it. But, in a town as small as this, nothing stays hidden for long. I don't blame him, especially now. Who wants to be known as a famous vampire with all this nonsense going on?"

He went over to a walk-in cooler and pulled out a cart with a corpse on it. "So, you're a pathologist and an FBI agent? That's a rare combination." Scully watched the young, dead woman emerge from the cold. "This is Cynthia Drewer and the only fatality we have had in Calqueg from unnatural causes since I've been here."

"How long have you lived in Calqueg?"

"About 10 years. I'm a transplant from Anchorage and therefore don't qualify as a sourdough around these parts."

Scully smiled. "Colsyn Banes used that term last night. What does it mean?"

"Well, my dear, a sourdough is an Alaskan native—born and bred."

"Why don't you count?"

"I'm a city guy. Most of the men around here are either miners or loggers. There are a few that do trapping or farming. That Colsyn Bane helps on the Johnson farm." Harrington looked carefully at her. "You do know that Bane has dated all the women that went missing as well as Cynthia Drewer—don't you?"

Scully stared at him. "What are you saying, Ben?"

"Did you know that Cynthia Drewer was pregnant?"

"Yes, it said so in the autopsy report." She paused. "Are you implying that Cole was the father or that is why she was killed?"

"Yes and yes." Dr. Harrington adjusted his glasses then uncovered the body. "Bane was already established in Calqueg when I arrived and seemed like a good sort until recently. Something changed in him when he started dating all those women. It began about the time the first girl vanished and I got more suspicious with each disappearance. So, when Cynthia turned up bloodless and dead—I immediately suspected Bane."

Scully went to examine the body. "What is your theory on how her blood was drained?"

The old doctor rocked back and forth on his heels. "I don't have one. That is why you're here. Course, what was interesting is _who_ asked for you, or in this case, who didn't."

"What does that mean?"

"Captain Impala wasn't the one who contacted the FBI. Your group contacted _him_ first. Someone else informed the Feds of the goings on up here."

"Why would someone other than law enforcement do that?"

Ben Harrington caught Scully's eye and held her gaze. "You tell me. I suspect Colsyn Bane of being involved of these disappearances and this murder. Suddenly, an old friend of Bane's, that happens to work for the FBI, shows up to investigate. That old friend also happens to be a beautiful former girlfriend." Scully opened her mouth, but Harrington continued. "Remember, this is a small town and word gets around quickly. I always try to keep my ear to the ground."

Scully was indignant. "Are you saying that two FBI agents are being set up by a local farmhand?"

"Not two—one. I'd watch my back if I were you, Dr. Scully. If I'm right, Bane isn't some insignificant worker. He is a cold-blooded murderer." Harrington clapped his hands and Scully jumped. "Well, enough gossip for today. Let's start the autopsy."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder was tired and cold. He has spent most of the day interviewing the families of 4 of the missing persons and felt drained. With each interrogation, his hunch grew, considering it was the same story told over and over again. They were all young women, bored with the town, wanting to leave but couldn't find a way out until they simply vanished one day. The most interesting part is that shortly before each one of them disappeared, they had been seen in the presence of Colsyn Bane.

The 5th interview was to Cynthia Drewer's family. She was the last in a string of strange events. Bane had dated her too, but she was different. They went out for 2 months before she disappeared, but the others were gone within a few days or weeks of their first date with the farmhand. The Drewer family agreed that Bane and Cynthia got along well and had a good relationship, but some family members confided that they suspected Bane was involved, but had no proof or real motive. Most of them believed the girls were still alive, but refused to elaborate. He guessed they were hiding something important.

Mulder decided that he needed to talk to Bane, alone, and started walking back to the Johnson farm. It was about 2 miles outside of the town's main borders, but without a vehicle, he didn't have a choice. It was unlikely that he would return before dark.

They call Alaska 'The Land of the Midnight Sun' because in the summer the sun shines virtually all day being so close to the north pole. Conversely, in the winter when the earth is tilted away, the sun barely rises and darkness comes early. Even though it was March, sunset was scheduled for 6pm, but due to the low height of the glowing orb, it was virtually dark by four.

When he got to the farm, his feet were frozen and was thankful that Abigail Johnson let him warm up before he confronted Bane. Mulder was determined to find out how involved the man was and even more determined to keep him away from Scully. Colsyn was in the barn tending to the remaining cows. His breath wreathed clouds above his head and he didn't bother to turn around.

"I knew you would be back, Agent Mulder. Did they tell you I dated all the missing women and Cynthia?" He swung around and in his hand, was a large knife and a rope. Cole noticed Mulder move toward his weapon. "Oh these?" He threw the implements down. "I was fixing a pulley. Are you here to arrest me? That's the only way you can keep me away from Dana, y'know. I didn't buy that act that you weren't more than partners. I saw your reaction to me and all the other guys in the room. Dana doesn't know how you feel about her—does she?"

Mulder was annoyed that his jealousy was so transparent. "I'm not here for that. You didn't mention that you were seeing these women. Why not?"

"I said I knew them and I did. I don't know what else you want from me."

"Were you the father of Cynthia Drewer's baby? She was pregnant when she died." Mulder watched the man's face very carefully and saw his features harden. However, Mulder thought that Bane seemed genuinely surprised.

"Pregnant? I didn't know. Possibly, I'm the father. Probably." Bane walked away from the agent. "Do you think that is why she was killed?"

"It's a factor to consider."

"Well, I didn't do it, I said that before."

"Didn't you find it odd that all the women have had a relationship with you? What did you think after Sabra Pakak went missing and then Pam Kinsey and then…"

"Shut up!" Colsyn yelled. "I know it looks bad, but those girls were unhappy with their lives. I'm not surprised they chose to leave."

"Couldn't they be dead like Cynthia and just not found yet? Why are you so sure they are still alive?" Mulder watched as Bane stared at the barn floor, but the man said nothing. Mulder was livid. "Some of the families think they are alive too. Why? What aren't you telling us?"

Colsyn Bane looked up and Mulder found himself unable to tear away from the green-eyed gaze of the younger man. "Do you believe in vampires, Agent Mulder?"

XXXXXXX

Mulder arrived back at the motel around 6pm and found Scully already in her room. With a quick knock, he entered as the door was unlocked. His partner was typing furiously at her computer.

"Mulder! I was getting worried about you. How did the interviews go?"

"Not much new information aside from the involvement of your friend, Cole. Apparently, he was seeing all of these women at one time or another."

Scully removed her glasses. "I know. Dr. Harrington told me. He pegs Cole as the murderer."

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. I want to keep an open mind."

"Are you still meeting him tonight?"

"Yes. I was just going to get ready. I'll see if I can get more information from him, Mulder. I realize he is a suspect and I'll be careful if we talk about the case." Mulder nodded. "I finished the autopsy of Cynthia Drewer."

"Did you solve the mystery?" Mulder was curious if there was a wound or not.

"No, but I did find some skin over her carotid artery that I wanted tested. Just like Ben said, there were no wounds that would account for how most of her blood was drained."

"Ben?" Now she was on a first name basis with another man. Mulder was being put through the paces this trip.

Scully snuffed. "Dr. Benjamin Harrington. Really, Mulder. You have been behaving odd lately."

"Must be something in the water. Why are you testing this skin?"

"Looks like it has been damaged, but recently healed. The underlying tissue bears this out. Like you, I have to go with my hunches. Something killed that girl by exsanguination and I'm going to find out how."

Mulder stood up. "Don't let me keep you, but check in when you get back. Stay around people."

"Muldeerrr." Scully whined.

XXXXXXXX

It was getting close to 11pm and Mulder heard a car approach. From the rattletrap of the muffler, it was the same piece of junk that picked up Scully close to 8pm and took her to the restaurant on the other side of town. He breathed a sigh of relief that she had survived and he could keep an eye on her again. Mulder cracked the window and moved the curtain just enough to see the goings on from the street to Scully's motel room. What he saw and heard made his blood boil.

"Dana, this has been one of the most enjoyable nights I have ever had. I feel so foolish for not pulling myself together those years ago and missing out of some the excitement in your life. I hope you will think about what I said." Bane was walking up to her door with his arm around Mulder's partner. Scully gave him a 10,000 watt smile. Mulder rarely got those.

"Cole, you said you were happy here and my job is in D.C. I don't see how that will work between us."

When the man pushed Scully up against the door to her room and kissed her, Mulder's jealousy boiled over, but just as he was about to bust out of his room and knock Colsyn Bane into next week, Scully said something enlightening.

"We can't, Cole. It didn't work out back then because we were completely different people and it won't work out now for the same reason. I don't want to ruin your life and I'm sure you don't want do that to mine."

"It's about your partner, isn't it?"

"Mulder? No. We care for each other very much, but crossing that line will never happen for us."

"Don't be so sure. He wants you." Cole tried to kiss her again, but she kept him at bay and he sighed. "I don't blame him. I want you too, Dana. Tell me who I need to kill to make that happen."

"That's not funny, Cole." Scully pushed him away and opened her door. Mulder could tell the man was thinking of forcing his way in, but a quick look from Scully quashed that. "I'll be sure to see you before I leave. I enjoyed catching up."

"Yeah…sure." The blond backed away. "I haven't given up, Dana."

"You should, Cole. That would be best for all of us." Scully went inside her room and firmly shut her door. Mulder almost walked away from his spy angle, when he saw a faint glow in the trees beyond the motel and watched as Cole noticed too, then walked after it. He vanished beyond the tree line, but a green glow was seen right before he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Act IV – Blanket Toss*

Mulder didn't waste any time going to Scully's room. "Scully! Open up!" He banged insistently on the door. When she swung it open, she looked very concerned.

"What is it? I just got back!" Scully stood aside, but only because Mulder was pushing his way in.

"I saw him kiss you."

Scully stared at him for a few beats. "So? I could ask why you were watching, but my main question is why is that a problem? I didn't interfere with Bambi or Detective White. I can do what I want with whom I want."

Mulder ran fingers through his thick head of hair. "No, you can't, Scully." He crossed the room and gently grabbed her arms. "I won't let him have you."

"Mulder, are you ok?"

"I've waited too long. WE'VE waited too long. Scully, I was hoping when this case was over that we could discuss our partnership…our relationship. I was going to approach you with the idea that night in the bar when Bane stole my thunder. I want you to stay away from him."

Scully pulled away. "Mulder, you aren't making sense. I think…"

She stopped talking because Mulder was kissing her. He wanted to wipe the memory of Colsyn Bane's assault away. He needed her to understand how much she meant to him and the direction this was leading. Mulder pressed her against him and she opened to him. He drank from her. She felt so good and she wasn't fighting him. That was a surprise, but a good one. When he released her lips, he saw her eyes were still closed.

"I hope that explained what I meant, Scully." Mulder was catching his breath and so was she. Scully hadn't pulled away from him yet, but that triumph was short lived.

"Mulder?!" Scully recovered and backed away. "What is going on?"

He approached his partner slowly. "You know that I love you—don't you, Scully? I do. I have for a long time. I thought you felt the same way about me. Do you?"

Scully stared at him so long, Mulder wanted to sink into the floor. He misjudged this whole scenario and had to salvage it. She couldn't leave him—he would never survive. "Uh, Scully…what I meant was…"

"Yes, I love you, Mulder."

The words reverberated in his head until they were properly absorbed. She admitted it. Mulder knew she loved him, but assumed the stubborn Queen of Denial wouldn't acknowledge it. Oh god. She actually said the words.

"You love me? Then why…?"

Scully crossed her arms and walked to the other side of the room. "Why, Mulder? Why would I engage in a relationship with my FBI partner against regulations? Why would I set myself up for disappointment when his heart and soul were elsewhere? Why would I risk everything for a man that couldn't love me the way I loved him? I don't know, Mulder. Why would I?"

"I've always loved you as best as I could." Even Mulder knew that sounded hollow. It was only since the resolution of his sister's disappearance that he finally let go of his obsession of over 20 years. The realization that he hadn't been very fair to her hit home.

Mulder hung his head. "I'm sorry, Scully. I haven't demonstrated this well, have I?"

"No, you haven't. Why the sudden urgency? Is it Cole? Finally, some competition spurred you into this revelation?"

Mulder knew he was losing control of the situation. First, his jealousy caused him to force his way in and now he had to explain himself. Saying nothing, he reached into his wallet and pulled out the tickets to the Dream Team Basketball game.

"It wasn't because of Cole, but he upped my plans." Mulder handed the tickets to his partner. "I had hoped to close the case and then spend some time in Fairbanks with you. I was going to tell you how I felt and see if you were ready…y'know…for the next level."

"A basketball game is going to the next level?" Scully was getting angry. This wasn't going well.

Mulder threw out the etiquette out the window. "Cole was right about one thing. I do want you." He charged his diminutive partner and pinned her against the wall. "Obviously, talking isn't working for me. I think I'll let my actions speak." He kissed her again, trapping her body so she had to submit to him. Yeah, he could be charged for assault, but he had to stem the tide. He was going to lose her if he didn't.

For several seconds, Scully tried to resist him, but his size and weight overpowered her. Eventually, she allowed him to kiss her and finally—to his gratification—she returned his kisses and with the passion he always knew was there. He had thawed the Ice Queen and was enjoying the fruits of his labors. Scully was a craving that had to be satisfied and Mulder was determined to get his fill. Soon, his decorum fled and he gripped her luscious bottom tightly as he pulled her closer and closer. When air was required, Mulder explored her neck and that tantalizing 'v' of her blouse. Her skin was delicious and he wanted more.

"Scully…" Mulder huffed. "I want to make love to you. I've waited too long already. Surrender to me."

"Take me, Mulder." A breathless Scully said without reservation.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her blouse out of her jeans and started on the buttons, but Scully pushed his hands away.

"Start stripping, Mulder. I can't pull _your_ shirt over your head—I'm too short."

That Mona Lisa smile was back and Mulder was sure his goofy grin spoke volumes. "But you can take off my pants, Scully. To have the famous Enigmatic Agent Scully remove any piece of clothing would be a dream come true."

"Sometimes you are silly, Mulder." Scully was down to her underwear.

"I think that is one of my most endearing qualities."

Mulder nearly crowed as Scully unbuckled his belt and jeans. Having the woman of his dreams standing there in her lacy underwear, pushing his pants around his ankles gave him all he needed. Yep, if he checked out now, it would be okay. He stepped out of his pants and they both stared at each other. Mulder was sporting wood nearly a mile long and if he didn't get his boxers off soon, they would be soaked with his pre-cum.

"Is that for me?" Scully ran a finger down his length.

He hissed at the sensation. "Always for you." Mulder was quite serious and lifted her chin so she could see his expression. " _Only_ for you." He could see in her eyes when she understood the power of his words. A priest, a Bible or a district judge couldn't have made the occasion more official. He was pledging his life to her, now and always.

"I've been waiting for this, Mulder. I've wanted it too."

"Are you mine, Scully? Are you only for me?"

Mulder nearly fainted with the impact of her next words. "I've been yours since I walked into that office 7 years ago." Her striking blue eyes never left his warm hazel ones. "You had a presence that I knew I wouldn't escape easily—if at all. I tried a few times, but I kept coming back. For a long time, I thought I would die pining for you because you would never return the depth of my feelings. Just recently I realized that what I mistook as indifference was a misguided effort at protection. You were afraid of me and for me. However, I've always loved you, Mulder."

He swung Scully into his arms and deposited her on the bed. Crawling over her, Mulder captured her mouth with a passionate kiss. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Mulder unhooked her bra and pictured the hot cocoa between her breasts. It turned out that her alabaster skin tasted far better than some lukewarm chocolate drink. Scully was like a mulled wine—spicy and sweet. Her nipples were delicious and he sucked on them greedily as she moaned beneath him.

He left his boxers intact on purpose. That scrap of clothing would serve as a temporary barrier so he wouldn't just plunge himself into her depths. He wanted his moment to last. Kissing his way down her belly, he paused to take in the sights as he removed her panties. Her red-haired muff was beautiful. Mulder never doubted that Scully was a true redhead, but confirmation was nice. The soft fur was a lighter orange color than what she normally wore on her head, but no matter what, it was perfect.

"Yes, I do color my hair, Mulder. The carrot top shade isn't me." Mulder looked up to see his partner of seven years gazing fondly at him.

He grinned even wider. "I think I need a closer look, Scully." He parted her thighs and delved into his meal.

Mulder had many women in his time, but most were in college before he joined the FBI. There were a few that taught him how to please a woman and he was grateful for every minute of that instruction now. Left up to Scully to teach him, she would no doubt start explaining the difference between the vulva, vagina and clitoris in excruciating painful detail, but he already knew his way around. When he licked her with the flat of his tongue and the swirled around her clit, the answering moans and gyrations confirmed he found the spot marked 'X'. He would look for the 'G' spot later.

Glad that he had shaved late that day, Mulder licked and suckled until Scully nearly bucked him off. He held on and brought her through with flying colors, if the loud screams invoking deities and his name meant anything. He never took her for a screamer. The management might be beating down their door at any second.

With a face dripping from her juices and a limp, but pleased woman in front of him, Mulder rose up, wiped his face and spooned next to her. The one thing that he remembered most about making love to a woman is to let her enjoy her orgasmic pink cloud. Some men are so anxious to get theirs that they start right in on fucking the nearest thing in sight—if—they try to please their woman at all. Mulder held her tightly against him and listened to the sounds of her contented cooing as he pressed kisses into her hair. The pleasure he received from a job well done was keeping his lust at bay for the moment.

"Muller?" Scully's voice sounded like a little girl. "Dat wuz gud, Muller."

He chuckled in her ear. "I'm glad you enjoyed. Let me know when you are ready for more."

She unexpectedly spun in his arms. Her eyes were clearing from the orgasmic fog. "I want to feel you inside me."

"Your wish is my command." He kissed her deeply and mounted her. "I can't wait to try my favorite positions on you, my dear. This time, I want to see you." Scully nodded and pushed impatiently at his boxers. He allowed her to move them down then kicked them away. Now they were naked to each other.

Mulder kissed her neck and breasts as he gently parted her legs. "You are so beautiful, Scully. So many men want you, but you are mine. I'm staking my claim and I'll defend it to the death, if necessary. Mine, Scully—no one else." He thrust and she screamed.

He should have considered that it had been years for both of them and the tight, snug fit bore that out. At first, he thought he had really hurt her, but when he looked into her eyes, there was a little bit of pain, but the predominate emotion was elation. He was sure that was on his face too. He was finally inside her and they were consummating their long, established union.

"I can't hold back. I—I just can't." Mulder pumped into her with abandon. Scully held on and the strength of this thrusts shook the bedframe. The name of God was taken in vain on both sides and Mulder reveled in his name used so ardently (and loudly). He knew he was grunting like an animal, but reason had fled and there was only emotion and raw desire.

"Oh, god, Mulder! I'm coming again!" Scully screamed that so loud—he was sure that the whole town heard.

His passion had built to a fevered pitch, but he tried to hold off until she was fulfilled so when her hoarse cry ripped through the room, he allowed himself to release all the hunger, yearning and need that had collected for seven long years. At first, he didn't understand where this new voice had come from, as it was primal, strong and powerful. It was also screaming Scully's name as Mulder's essence flowed out of him and into his heart's desire.

The two lovers collapsed on each other and Mulder enjoyed being held by Scully until his mind could focus enough to understand the weight on his petite partner might be too much. Slipping out and rolling to the side, he grasped her middle again and spooned up against her. He realized that she was already asleep and soon, oblivion fell over him like a dark cloak in the peace of the moment. Unfortunately, that meant that he didn't see the green glowing eyes watching them through the motel window and he certainly missed it when they changed to an angry red.


	6. Chapter 6

Act V – Ice Road

The next morning, Mulder awoke to an empty bed. He was alarmed, but only for a moment until he heard the shower running. Settling back into the pillows, he reached over to the other rumpled sheets which still had some warmth to it. He could smell her sugar and spice on the fabric and the memory of the night before flooded him. He was sure the grin he had been wearing a lot lately was back, but he didn't care. Scully had surrendered to him and she was his. Too bad—so sad for the rest of you suckers out there. He must have done something right in his life if he was able to win a prize like this.

Scully came out of the bathroom with damp hair and a robe. Mulder watched from the bed. He was still naked from the night before. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

At first, she had her back to him, but turned slightly to acknowledge his greeting. The Mona Lisa smile was there, but it quickly blossomed into the 10,000 mega watt smile. My god, he put that smile there. Hooray for him.

"I slept very well. How about you?"

"Better than ever. No nightmares. We should do this more often."

Scully had turned back around, but he could still hear the smile in her voice. "I think we will. Hungry? If we don't get downstairs in the next 15 minutes we will miss the motel's breakfast."

Mulder didn't need an engraved invitation. His exertions last night made him famished and he wasn't missing out as there weren't too many places to eat in this one-horse town. "I'm in the shower now." He made for the bathroom, but diverted to the gorgeous woman that had just shared his bed. "I enjoyed last night."

"Me too. Take your shower." Scully allowed him to kiss her then he sprinted to prepare for the day.

Over breakfast, they discussed the game plan. Mulder still had to talk to Mari Pakak, the mother of the first missing girl and Scully was hoping for the results of her tests on the skin sample. Since it was so early, Mulder had a different idea on how to pass the time until the doctor's office was open and it was respectable to visit the Pakaks. The whispered suggestion brought a blush to Scully's cheeks, but was dismissed—as expected. Last night's timing could have been better as there was a warning from the motel management on their door this morning, but they still had a case to solve.

"I say we tramp in the surrounding woods and see if there are any structures or camps where the women could be." Mulder was curious. After what Colsyn Bane suggested yesterday, the women (if they were still alive) would have to stay somewhere. Even if they were now part of the army of the undead, their bodies still existed. Finding them was a priority.

Scully inserted reality. "Captain Vee said we shouldn't stumble around in areas that were unfamiliar. There are wild animals about."

Mulder considered that. If Bane was correct about the vampires, they could be a real danger. "How about we take Captain Impala with us? Honestly, he should have made a sweep of the surrounding forest for the girl's bodies anyway. Let's go down to the Calqueg trooper post and see if we can reach him."

As luck would have it, Captain V for Visionary was on his way here and would arrive in a few moments. When the large man walked in, he immediately focused on Scully and that angered Mulder. Yeah, the man was handsome and yeah, the man was even taller than Mulder by at least 4 inches. So what, if Impala could probably throw a full size grizzly bear several yards, Scully was his now. _Back off or I'll shoot you where you stand._

"You wanted to see me?" Vladimir Impala stared at Mulder after drinking his fill of his delicious partner.

"Yes. We wanted to search the forest around Calqueg, but remembered that we shouldn't do that without a guide. Can you recommend one?"

Captain V for Verbose didn't say much for a few beats. Mulder was getting used to this. The folks up here used words carefully and seemed to prefer not to use them at all. He finally spoke.

"I did a cursory search a few months ago, after the 3rd disappearance. I guess it could use another run, especially after Cynthia. Are you dressed for it? We may hike for several hours out in the cold."

"I'm ready." Mulder turned to Scully. "This may take a while. Aren't you waiting on those tests? You should be here when they come in."

Scully crossed her arms. "Nothing doing, Mulder. I can take it as much as you. I bought some boot and hand warmers yesterday. I'm going."

While Mulder didn't want Scully in Captain V for Virile's presence more than necessary, he didn't expect his partner to back down. "Alright." Mulder turned to Impala. "When can we leave?"

"I have time right now. We will search for 3 hours only." Vee unconsciously glanced at Scully. "I think that will be safe."

"Good. Please include the areas where those wild animals were exsanguinated in the radius."

"Yeah." The Captain muttered. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXX

Not surprisingly, they found nothing—at least until the last few minutes when Scully wanted to investigate a strange formation while Vee and Mulder examined a drainage site for a wolf. When she returned, she was cradling her hand and Mulder was instantly on alert.

"Scully, what happened?"

"It was strange, but a figure, it could have been a branch or a fast, moving animal, went past me and caught my hand."

She showed it to the men and it was bleeding profusely. The trooper immediately reached into his small backpack and pulled out a bandage roll and some cotton. Sopping up the blood, he wrapped it and she seemed to be okay. It didn't look deep.

"Are you sure there wasn't any detail about what you saw?" Mulder was suspicious.

"The most I have is that it appeared to be white, but it could have just been moving fast." Scully looked at the ground. "I could have been a woman."

The Captain questioned her. "A woman? Dark hair…short hair…tall or short?"

"I'm not sure, but my guess is, dark hair, short, green eyes."

Mulder was inflamed. "You aren't sure, but you know she had dark hair and green eyes?"

Scully looked him in the eye. "It happened so fast, I could have imagined what I saw, Mulder. This is the best I can do."

He rubbed her back. "Ok. I think it is time to go back. Captain? I think we should mark the area that Scully made contact. It might be important."

"Okay." Captain Impala lumbered off.

When they were alone, Mulder looked into Scully's eyes. "Tell me. What did you really see?"

Scully heaved for a few seconds. "I don't know. She appeared to be like a ghost, but she was solid and fast. She tried to attack me, but I put up my hands to defend myself and she only sliced me with the first pass. She must have heard you coming for she stopped and left quickly. Mulder, she looked like Sabra Pakak from the case file. The first missing victim."

Mulder was confused. "Why didn't you say this in front of the Captain?"

"I don't know." Scully looked at the bandage. "The woman told me to stay away from 'him'. I wasn't sure who 'him' was. I thought it was best to play it safe."

Back in town, Mulder reluctantly let Scully got to Dr. Harrington's office while he tramped off to Mari Pakak's place to interview her about her daughter Sabra. The old Yupik woman that answered the door has dark skin, white hair and many wrinkles. However, Mulder noticed that her voice was strong and her eyes, bright and clear.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Mrs. Pakak. My name is Special Agent Fox Mulder. I'm with the FBI and we are investigating the disappearance of your daughter, Sabra."

The old woman blinked for a few seconds. "Did you find her?"

"Not yet. I would like to ask you a few questions, if I may."

She nodded. "Please come in." The woman stood away from the door.

Mulder entered a somewhat modern house, but inside, felt that he was going back through a time machine. Furs covered the walls and floors. Ancient patterns decorated everything from vases to pillows on the modern couch. Bone and ivory carvings sat on various shelving. It was like being in a museum.

"Thank you for your assistance."

She waved him a seat. "You are the first one that seems to want to do anything about it. That captain, his deputies and the rest of the town want to pretend this isn't happening. They don't see the evil among us and how it grows in power. I think you do. I think you know what it is."

Mulder was fascinated with the woman. "Do _you_ know what it is?"

"Yes. It has already claimed my daughter, but…" She sat heavily on a chair. "Not without her permission. All the missing have chosen this path, that is why no one is really looking for them." She covered her face. "I see my Sabra sometimes. Always at night. Running through the forest. She is one of _them_ now."

"Who is 'them'?"

Mari Pakak stood up. "The ones that live from the life force of the dead. I saw you and your woman the other night at that bar. I thought I saw Sabra in the shadows and went after her, then I saw... _him_. The one that desires your redhead. He has brought her here and if you do not act quickly, you will lose her—forever—just like my Sabra." Tears coursed down the old woman's face and ran into the rivulets of her deep folds. "You love her, I can see that. If I had had the ability to save my daughter…" Mrs. Pakak rallied. "If you do not fight for your woman, he will take her from you."

"Who?!" Mulder nearly screamed. "Is it the Captain or Colsyn Bane?"

"What does your heart tell you? Neither man is innocent in this matter. There is evil in them both. Which one has the desire necessary to steal a soul?"

"Colsyn Bane." Mulder's voice sounded dead to his own ears. "What can I do?"

"You must keep her away from him. Then you must prepare yourself for a war with a mystical creature and you will need foot soldiers. Lastly, she will have to choose, but you must destroy him no matter what her decision is or more like my Sabra will fall." She walked over to Mulder. "I am too old and heartbroken for such a task. You are not."

"What are his weaknesses?"

"His kind have very few, but he cannot force her into accepting him—however, he can trick her. Fire is the element most feared."

"Can't I stake him through the heart or expose him to sunlight?"

"You have seen him walk under the sun. I doubt you will get an opportunity to kill him. He has 6 followers—how many do you have?" Mari Pakak looked at him kindly. "Don't be disheartened and don't be afraid to remove any obstacles. The other families and I have talked about this. Our children have chosen this path. My beautiful Sabra is gone and I would rather see her at peace. These creatures are no longer human. Save your woman. I can help you no further."

The old Yupik woman showed Mulder to the door. "I wish you success."

"Thank you." Mulder walked down the steps knowing what he had to do, but unsure of how to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Act VI – Breakup

While Scully waited for the results from the skin tests to come in, Dr. Harrington's hovering and his increasing interest in her wound annoyed her.

"Dana, let me look at it. I'm a doctor, like yourself. With all that is going on, a second opinion may not be so bad." Ben Harrington rubbed his neck. "I'll be frank. I'm worried that you are going to end up like these other girls. Colsyn Bane has his eye on you. That alone is enough for me to be concerned."

She sighed. "Ben, I appreciate it, but it is just a flesh wound." She briefly unwrapped it. "See? Nothing special." It was still bleeding, but not as bad as it was. What Scully didn't want to admit is that since this injury happed over 2 hours ago, it should have coagulated by now. The fact that it hasn't filled her with anxiety, but she wasn't giving the town gossip that information.

"Don't you think it should have stopped bleeding already? How did you get it?" Harrington looked at her suspiciously.

"It's fine, Ben. When the results come in…" Scully stopped as the devil, himself, walked through the door. Colsyn Bane approached her and Harrington rushed to stand in front of her.

"What do you want, Bane?" Ben put on a good show of bravery.

Cole was calm. "I want to talk to Dana. You don't have a problem with that—do you, Doctor?"

"Uh…" Harrington looked to Scully for guidance.

"It's okay, Ben." Scully said and waved Cole over to a corner of the office. "Why are you here?" she whispered in a hushed voice. "Dr. Harrington already suspects you of Cynthia's murder."

"I know." Cole ruffled his blond hair. "I didn't kill her, Dana. I swear. However, I am here to warn you that there are forces that are dangerous to you and your partner." He frowned. "What is this?" Cole lifted her injured hand. "How did you get this?"

"It was happenstance. No need to worry." Scully tried to shrug it off, but she didn't fool Cole.

"Tell me how you got it." It was a soft demand and with Cole's green eyes boring into her, Scully felt compelled to obey.

"A woman attacked me in the woods. She warned me to stay away."

"From what?"

"I don't know." Scully felt like she was reciting, unable to turn away from Cole's brilliant green eyes.

"Let me see."

Scully didn't know why she did, but she unwrapped the bandage and showed Cole the cut. His face immediately darkened and he unexpectedly kissed the still bleeding wound. "I'm sorry, Dana. I'll take care of this." Cole stared Harrington into lowering his head, then headed out the door. Scully re-wrapped the cut.

"That was odd." Ben said watching Scully carefully. "He seemed upset that you were hurt."

A courier arrived at the door. Scully couldn't have been more grateful. "Look! The test results have arrived!"

XXXXXXXX

Mulder went to see Captain Impala. He didn't expect the man to accept his take of vampires, seriously, but he did. Mari Pakak said he needed foot soldiers. The only ones around were local law enforcement. He hoped he was betting on the right horse.

"Agent Mulder, as I mentioned when we first met, the locals have their theory and I'm not 100% opposed to it, but that doesn't mean I swallow it whole either. I've done some checking on you and Agent Scully and your X-File Division specializes in this sort of thing. That's why they sent you—isn't it?"

"Dr. Harrington told Scully that you didn't call for us. Is that true?"

The trooper gave Mulder the full brunt of his black eyes. "Yeah, that's true. I don't like the Feds messing in local matters. Someone obviously felt differently. What I do find odd is that Dana Scully happens to be old friends with our suspect and not just old friends, but old GIRLfriends. How deeply is she involved in this?"

Mulder was honest. "She hasn't had prior contact with Colsyn Bane for 12 years, but someone—or something—brought her here and I think she is in danger." He sighed. "Okay, Captain. I'm going to lay it out because I need someone on my side right now and there are few options."

"Are you suggesting that I'm involved?"

"I'm not sure, but I have to trust someone. Can I trust you to protect Scully?"

Impala sized Mulder up again. "I'm the law around here. I protect everyone. If you have something to say—say it."

"I think Colsyn Bane is a vampire and those missing girls were turned into vampires—voluntarily—and that he is trying to turn Scully into one too."

The Captain leaned back. "Ah. So, the rumors about the X-Files Division are true."

"We also have an 85% solve rate, but, yeah—something like that." Mulder was defiant. Either this man helped or he didn't.

"Ok, let's assume I buy this scenario. What do you intend to do about it?"

Mulder was a little heartened by the trooper's behavior. Most times, he was instantly dismissed as a crackpot, but Impala was taking him seriously. "I want to find the women and Colsyn Bane is the key to that. I think we should set up a trap where they come to him."

Impala smirked. "Let's say we get them and they _are_ vampires. Then what?"

"We have to destroy them."

"I'm not sure I can do that. Some might call that murder, Agent Mulder. Explaining to a Federal judge that we killed 4 women because they were suspected of being undead—isn't going to cut it."

"If they are vampires, their bodies would have technically died already. The infusion of blood gives them the appearance of life. When an autopsy is done, they will be decayed corpses."

The Captain chuckled. "Well, forgive me if I don't swallow that one. However, I've suspected that the women are living nearby for a while. I think they are waiting until after the breakup to leave."

"Breakup?" Mulder was curious.

"Breakup happens during springtime in Alaska. It's the time of year when the frozen rivers break apart and flow again. In town, the snow melts, leaving enormous puddles, dirty cars, and generally quite a mess. It's not a great time of year to travel in the backcountry because the snowpack is gone but the ground hasn't dried out yet. I don't think the women would have wandered far without transportation. Your partner confirmed there is at least one in the area."

Mulder didn't say anything. He knew that the lawman would figure out that Scully saw more than she told.

Impala rose and poured coffee that smelled like it was brewed from cow manure. "I know Dr. Harrington suspects Bane and you do too. I don't think he is innocent in this mess either." He sipped the vile brew. "I'm on board with using him as bait to bring the women out, but I won't let him kill anyone on my watch. When I marked the site where Ms. Scully got hurt, I saw a cave of sorts. They might be there. I'll arrest Colsyn Bane as a material witness and we'll take him out to that spot to see what happens. Most of the sightings have been at night, so we will do it then."

"Sightings?" Mulder was upset. "You knew that the women have been seen before?"

The lawman put his feet on his desk. "That kind of thing doesn't make good conversation—does it? People around here won't say it out loud in case it's true. That's also why I haven't asked for help on this case. Didn't need it. Whoever called you, forced my hand. Nothing wrong with grown women deciding for themselves what's right and what's not. I'm not too sure they are 'missing', if you get my drift."

Mulder was incensed. "You could have mentioned this before."

Vee was unaffected. "What would be the point? The Feds decided there was something to investigate—let them investigate. They only reason I'm concerned at all is what happened to Cynthia and now your partner." The giant stood. "We'll do it tonight. Meet me here about 8pm. I'll have Cole and we'll see what happens."

Being dismissed, Mulder walked out of the trooper post and headed for the doctor's office. Things just got a little weirder.


	8. Chapter 8

Act VII - Ulu

Ulu is the Inupiaq and Yupik words for the uniquely Alaskan knife which is still used as a daily tool for everything from cleaning animal hides and filleting fish to dicing carrots for stir-fry. No native would be without one and Dr. Harrington's use of his knife was fascinating.

"Care for an orange slice? Citrus fruit is rare this time of year." Benjamin Harrington sliced open the orange and handed Scully a piece.

Mulder declined. He was still reeling from the report that the skin sample that Scully tested had cells that were minutes' old compared to the cells surrounding it. The impossible was reality. Someone had punctured Cynthia Drewer's carotid artery, drained her blood and then healed the wound before she died. The speed that would have taken is alarming—and the stuff of legend.

"You are taking this information well. Isn't it odd that a woman's flesh was healed so quickly?" Mulder stared at the coroner and his partner as they slurped their way through the tender citrus fruit.

Harrington rose and wiped his mouth. "Naturally, I'm concerned. However, I'm not sure how much your partner has told you about my suspicions but, I'm not surprised. Cynthia Drewer's blood was sucked from her body by two small holes about the space of a human's incisor teeth. The whole town believes there are vampires about and until Cynthia's death, no one really cared. The families that lost their daughters were moving on, but this tragedy showed that as long as they were out there, no one was safe."

"Did _you_ call the FBI, Dr. Harrington?" Mulder was almost sure what the answer would be, but needed to ask.

The old doctor looked him in the eye. "No, son. I think you know who called them and why. Dana refuses to accept that. I'm glad you are not as obtuse."

"I resent that, Ben." Scully took a break from her orange. "I understand, but I don't subscribe into your conspiracy theory that all of this was for my benefit."

"Maybe not all of it and none appear to be to your 'benefit', Dana. Colsyn Bane wants you to be part of his army of the undead. He is a vampire and changed all those women into vampires. Now, he has set his sights on you. I'm sure, as the day I was born, that he made the call to the FBI. He wants you here, under his spell and your partner and I are the only ones standing in his way."

Mulder piped up. "What about Captain Impala?"

Harrington snorted. "I don't know what to think of that man. All I know is that he isn't doing his job. If you weren't here, Cynthia's death would go unexplained and eventually someone else would get hurt."

"I think Captain Vee is doing the best he can." Scully tried to defend him. "He has to deal with superstition vs facts."

"Ok." Harrington stood indignant. "Let's uncover another fact. Unwrap your bandage."

"Why?"

"I think you already know, but do it so all of us can see."

Mulder watched as Scully hesitated. Faced with such a reasonable request and the expectation of two men, she complied. He gasped as she uncovered her hand to show a fully healed wound. The hand showed no signs of injury at all. Just a few hours ago, it wouldn't stop bleeding. Now, there is no trace.

"Scully?" Mulder was officially worried. "How is this possible?"

Harrington was smug. "Colsyn Bane kissed it. He healed that laceration, just like Cynthia Drewer's carotid artery." He approached Scully. "Why are you protecting him? You know what he is."

"I didn't want to believe it," Scully said as she discarded the useless dressing. "He told me he didn't kill her and I believed him. I _still_ believe him. I can't…"

Mulder turned her towards him. "Scully, he's not the same man you once knew."

She chuffed. "Actually, yes he is. Despite what he told me, he is still unsure of himself and trying to find his way. I don't know, Mulder. I think we should give him a chance to explain."

"Are you still in love with him?" Mulder was trying not to get angry. He won't let him have her.

Scully looked him in the eye. "No, Mulder. I never was in love with him in the first place. That's why I don't understand why he went through so much trouble." She pulled away. "However, I think he was in love with me. You're right, Ben." She turned to the coroner. "He brought me here. He said as much last night."

"What?!" Mulder exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a subtle reference at dinner and I read between the lines. You were watching when he dropped me off. I told him it was over between us. I thought I could end it and no one else needed to get hurt."

"Like Cynthia?"

Scully faced her lover. "I'm not convinced of that. Cole would never kill anyone."

"I guess we will see. Impala and I are going to try to meet these mysterious women tonight. Dr. Harrington, I would appreciate if you stayed with…"

"I'm going." Scully said it and Mulder knew there was no argument. "I need to know."

"Alright," Mulder agreed. "But if things go sideways, you have to promise me to defend yourself, even if it's against Cole."

Scully nodded. "I think I have an idea what we are up against—as fantastic as that is. I want to know the reason I was brought here and I want to help."

XXXXXXXX

Calqueg Forest, AK

8:13 PM

Vlad the Impaler, Mulder the Smitten, Scully the Siren and Cole the Vampire all stood around in the dark woods near the cave that was found earlier that day. Cole tried to talk, but Vee shushed him. It didn't take long for a response. An eerie sound was heard.

"Show yourself." Mulder took command of the situation. He was surprised that Impala did not considering this was his idea.

A sprite of a woman emerged from a nearby cave. She almost looked as if she occupied two universes at the same time. She was there—but not there. Mulder approached. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sabra. I am the one you seek. Let Colsyn go and we will talk."

"Talk about what? I want to know where the other missing women and Noah Gardner are. Can you tell me that? Can you tell me who killed Cynthia Drewer?"

"Yes. I'll tell you everything." The apparition hissed. "Let him go."

Impala found his voice. "Tell us now. If it wasn't Cole that did it, I'll let him go."

The woman laughed. "Of course, I should have suspected that you, Vladimir, would get a change of heart when _she_ showed up." Sabra gave a scathing glance at Scully, but quickly turned back to Mulder. "Personally, I'm glad you are with her. It's too bad you can't keep her forever, being mere mortals, but I will tell you what you want to know."

Mulder remained calm. He was sure this entity was dangerous. His primary purpose was to protect Scully, but to do that he would have to send her away, and she would refuse to go. This creature was offering resolution. He needed to take it.

"Who killed Cynthia Drewer?" Mulder was afraid of the answer.

"I did." Sabra seemed amused even as Cole tried to break away from Impala's grip.

"You bitch!" Cole screamed. "I had hoped it wasn't you. I should have known…"

Sabra came near to him, but was just out of reach. "Cole, your fascination with that whore was unhealthy. You don't even know for sure if that child was yours—do you?" Her words lashed like a whip as she stared at Impala. "I decided that you needed to make a clean break from the past."

"That's why you wanted me to call the FBI. I should have never told you…" Cole's voice was dead. "You used me."

"Just to get to her." Sabra said lightly. "You were obsessed with the chit even after all these years. Once she was disposed of, you would turn back to us. You are one of us, Cole. We wanted you back."

"I have made terrible mistakes in my life." Colsyn Bane lamented. He looked at the wistful creature in front of him. "You are the most dangerous one. I should have never trusted you, Sabra. I hope you rot in hell."

"I'll have you for company, if that happens." She smiled. "Did you tell your girlfriend about what you are? Did you tell her that you slaughtered those cows at your farm to quench your blood lust?" Sabra's form grew in intensity. Her green eyes glowed and her figure radiated a cold heat. "Did you tell her that you turned all those other women into creatures of the night? Did you tell her that you were going to do the same to her?!"

"Shut up!" Cole screamed. "Dana isn't like us. She isn't broken without hope for repair. I made a choice a year ago to submit to your seduction. It was a mistake. As much as I wanted Dana, I would have never forced her. I…I love her."

Sabra rolled her eyes. "You are incapable of loving anyone. That's why you chose to come with us in the first place." She looked at the trooper. "Let him go. You cannot hold him."

Mulder wasn't shocked when Impala unshackled Cole. The other missing women came out from the cave and he and Scully witnessed their semi-corporal forms. Mulder had to know. "Was this a voluntary choice for all of you?" The women nodded. "Where is Noah Gardner?"

"He did not work out." Sabra said with contempt. Noah was our first choice for a consort. You will find his body by the river. In the end, he was too human and couldn't live with what he was. Cynthia was just in the way. Cole got too involved. When he refused to bring her across and impregnated her, she had to die. Now, Cole will be with us forever and not be haunted by a life that could have been." She looked directly at Scully. "The fact the you turned him down at the motel, saved you. I would have killed you, otherwise. Cole saw you and your partner together and I stopped him from killing your friend. You should thank me for that. It was for the best that he understands that life isn't for him anymore."

Mulder had moved closer to Scully, but now he stood in front. "What happens now?"

"You leave." Sabra said plainly. "The disappearances were voluntary. You asked that question of them, yourself. I admitted to killing Cynthia, but I doubt you can catch—much less prosecute me and Cole remains with us. He may be guilty of giving these women a way out of their pathetic existence and into a new and more powerful one, but it was by choice. We will take him away and leave the area. Our families will move on and the town will heal. What more do you want?"

"Someone to pay for Cynthia Drewer." Unexpectedly, those words came from Captain Impala. "That person is you, Sabra."

Before Mulder could stop him, Captain V for Vengeance took out his gun and fired. The bullet hit the ethereal woman right in the heart and the look of surprise and betrayal was something Mulder never forgot. Sabra fell and her body immediately started to rot. In seconds, there was nothing left but a few pieces of flesh on a rotten skeleton.

Cole turned to the trooper. "Thank you. I couldn't have tolerated eternity with her. We will leave now." Scully approached, but was held back by Impala. Cole addressed her. "Dana, I'm sorry. It's true that I had hoped you would come with me, but I should have known from the moment I saw 'him' in the bar that you had another life to lead. Agent Mulder would have never let you go and like you thought—I'm not a killer. I'm also not ashamed of what I have become and I'm not ashamed of saving these women from a miserable existence. I didn't know Cynthia was pregnant and I'm sorry she's dead. Sabra was right about one thing. It's time to move on. Goodbye and we will always have our memories." Scully nodded at him as all three watched the women and Cole fade into the night.

"I guess that puts an end to things and justice has been done." Impala broke the silence. "Let's go back to town. We will talk about this in the morning."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder and Scully slept together that night, but neither wanted sex. The closeness of their bodies celebrated the narrow escape they had and emphasized their commitment to each other. Mulder was especially shaken because he could have lost her so easily. He didn't sleep a wink as he held her in his arms and pressed kisses into her hair, face and neck. That was a close one. It was looking like they all were as of late.

Surprisingly, Mulder was refreshed the next morning despite not having slept. Often, he went without sleep, but now realized that the company was much more important than a few delta waves. He roused his companion. "Hey, sleepy head. We are going to miss breakfast."

The subtle motions she made in his embrace and the slow blink of the eyes, didn't prepare him for the full, frontal assault of those peacock blue depths as she focused on him. My god, this woman must have been Helen of Troy in a former life.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah. The only game in town. We miss this and it's granola bars until lunch."

"Okay. I'll take my shower later."

They ate lukewarm oatmeal, coffee and corn syrup flavored juice before returning to their room. Making love directly after a meal isn't as advertised. While both were satisfied, Mulder decided the next serious round was going to build their appetite rather than try to burn it off.

After their showers and discussion on how to handle this case, they walked down to the trooper post to find it closed. What was interesting is that their fixed rental car was parked bedside it with the keys in the ignition. Mulder climbed in to find a carefully written note.

 _Special Agents Mulder and Scully,_

 _I have business in Tok and won't be back for several days. Dr. Harrison is willing to sign off on an unexplained death for Cynthia Drewer. When I talked to the family, they agreed to put it to rest. I'm sure you are interested in getting back to your normal FBI lives and after the events of last night, I don't blame you. I'll file a complete report about the explained disappearances of the women and end the whole matter. Noah Gardner's death was a suicide and that will be part of my report._

 _I wish you well,_

 _Captain Vladimir Impala_

"I guess we have been dismissed." Mulder said as he handed his partner the note. "What are your thoughts?"

Scully read it and tried not to look sad, but Mulder can tell she was affected. "I'm sorry for Cole and those women. I wouldn't want to live for eternity preying on others to survive."

"Cole killed animals instead of people. Maybe there is a place for them in this world."

"Maybe." Scully sighed. "Let's go home."

"You forgot the Dream Team B-Ball game tomorrow night."

Scully smiled. "Did you really intend on talking about our relationship during the game?"

"No," Mulder said, "I was going to talk to you before that. I was hoping for a little nookie after the game."

She laughed. "I'll give you one thing, Mulder. You are diligent in your pursuits."

"And I'm glad that diligence pays off. I made hotel reservations this morning. It's a 5-star. Personally paid. Off the books. Joining me, Agent Scully?"

"As if I could resist, Agent Mulder."


	9. Chapter 9

Act VIII – the Appenglow

The dynamic duo left early and were rewarded with a show not to be forgotten. Mulder had researched Alaska a bit and found there was a phenomenon called the "Appenglow". It was the local name for when at sunrise and sunset that the angle of the sun set the mountains on fire. The yellow, purple and orange hues that bounced off the snowy peaks were spectacular, to say the least. Driving from Calqueg to Fairbanks gave them that view. Several times, they stopped to take pictures and just enjoy the sight—together.

The basketball game was enjoyable. Mulder especially liked that Scully was with him. She seemed to get into it and yelled at the refs a few times. He felt so fortunate. A real-life vampire tried for his partner and almost succeeded in spiriting her away to the underworld. If that had happened, Mulder wouldn't have left Calqueg, under his own power. They would have carried him out in a pine box after he died from a broken heart.

Fairbanks, Alaska was a decent city with most modern conveniences. The only ones that Mulder was interested in involved whipped cream and cherry sauce. He gave up on the hot chocolate fantasy a while ago. Scully and he had humped like bunnies for the next few days. There were eventually going to have to go back to D.C. where they would be watched, constantly, but for now, they could enjoy a little freedom.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks for taking me to those museums, Mulder. I realize that it must be boring for you." Scully threw her coat down on the nearest chair in the hotel room. "What time is our flight tomorrow?"

"9am." Mulder's coat followed suit. "That gives us all night to enjoy ourselves and just for the record, I like museums too." He snuck up behind and swung his love into his arms. "We are going to have to talk."

"I know." Scully reached up on tip toe and kissed him. "It was fun while it lasted."

"It doesn't have to end. I won't let it."

Scully pulled away. "It won't 'end', Mulder, but we will have to be careful in D.C. The FBI, the Consortium…"

"Do you think, for a moment, the Consortium doesn't know what we are doing? We haven't been hiding it. I don't think a little cold and snow would stop their operatives from keeping tabs on us and frankly, I don't care anymore. You are mine and I want everyone to know it."

"Mulder…" Scully tried not to whine again. "If we flaunt it, the FBI will break us apart." She put her arms around him. "I'm not going to stop being with you, but we have to be watchful in public."

"We aren't in public now, are we?" Mulder started dining on her neck. "Do you have any idea how good you taste?" Scully giggled. Wow. That's a sound he wants to hear again.

"I thought you just liked the whipped cream and cherries."

"Nuh-uh. You are all woman, sugar, spice and everything nice. The other stuff is just topping on the real dessert." He kept nibbling. "I need to be inside you." Mulder started to unbutton her pants. "I think I should buy real estate there and set up residence."

She giggled again. "Mulder, you are incorrigible, but I want you inside me too. You sure know how to please a woman. It makes me a little jealous."

Mulder pulled back. "Jealous? You, Dana Scully, are jealous?"

"Bambi…Phoebe…"

"All in the past, sweetheart."

"They taught you, didn't they?"

"Not necessarily Bambi, but when I was young, I had tutors. When you are the one in my arms, the one I have pledged my eternal soul to, what difference at this point does that make?" He went back to her neck.

"I want to teach _you_ something."

Mulder stopped his munching and looked at his lover. Scully was serious. His first inclination was to dismiss this as female cattiness, but she was a doctor and a man could never know enough about women, it was like the Neverending Story. Above all, it was important to her.

He stepped back and opened his arms. "I'm your avid student, Dr. Scully. What do you want to do with me?"

XXXXXXXX

Mulder was surprised that he agreed to this. He was naked and spread-eagled on the bed with his arms and legs tied to the frame. He knew Scully had control issues, but this?

"You are going to be gentle with me, aren't you?" Scully was dressed in lacy black underwear and strutted around the bed. Mulder was sporting wood for who could look at her dressed like that, without responding?

"I'm going to enjoy myself, if that is what you are wondering."

Scully had air-dried her hair and it hung in soft waves almost to her shoulders. He loved it when she wore it that way. Her front clasp bra and delicate panties looked like they could be ripped off _very_ easily and that was exactly what he would have done, if he wasn't immobilized. Mulder preferred to be in charge. He loved thrusting into Scully with abandon. This experience brought back memories of Phoebe, but he wasn't apprehensive this time. He was excited.

"Do you know there are several pleasure points on a man, that no one thinks of stimulating?" Scully crawled onto the bed. "I'll demonstrate."

Mulder watched as his lover climbed up his body and looked him in the eye. She dipped for a kiss and suckled his lower lip, teasing the underside with her tongue. He wasn't sure if it was Scully or just happenstance, but that was an enjoyable sensation. He wanted her to continue and she did. His erection got tighter.

"Right here." She licked under his lower lip as he moaned. "Is an unknown erogenous zone for men." As she kissed her way down his chin and then the front of his throat, Mulder realized he was in big trouble. "Here is another one." She suckled gently on the dip right below his Adam's apple. "While women get more aroused from the side of their necks being touched, men are wired for this area." She licked and lapped. "If I were to choose a food to eat, I would place it here, right in this hollow…"

Mulder felt his eyes roll back. Who knew that areas not associated with his groin could prove to be so erotic. "Scully…"

"Shhh…" She whispered as she took her pleasure and increased his own. His cock was getting painfully engorged.

"I don't know how much more I can take."

Scully met his eyes. Mulder hoped he was communicating his rampant desire and the need to be released from his bonds so he could satisfy it. He understood now, why she tied him. If she hadn't, he would have been fucking her for 10 minutes already. This was killing him and she wanted him to suffer. It wasn't painful in an evil way, but not being able to touch her was torture.

"I think you can take a little more, Mulder. You enjoy me and I enjoy you. While I like being attacked and fucked like an animal," Scully sighed with the memory, "there is something to be said for slow and steady too. I'm teaching the benefits of the slow build. We waited for 7 years before our consummation. You can survive this too." She suckled at his throat and Mulder moaned even louder.

He bucked at his bonds. She had only touched his face and neck. There was a helluva lot more body to go and she was already driving him insane.

"Here is another spot. Many men think nipples are only erogenous zones for women. Nope. Let me show you." She latched on to one and after suckling it to a fine point, proceeded to lap the harden nub as her prey tore at his restraints. "Mulder, you aren't being a good student."

"Scully…you are killing me! I want you. Let me go!"

"Nuh-uh." She continued to alternate her licking and suckling until Mulder's vocalities were almost shaking the room. "Okay, let's move further south." She chuckled in her low erotic voice at his distress. Mulder was going to make her pay for this and payback was a bitch.

When she cleaned his cock from the massive amount of drippings due to her previous ministrations, Mulder thought he would simply explode. He couldn't believe he didn't come right away seeing and feeling Scully's delectable mouth pumping up and down on his engorged organ. Then, he realized that she had her knuckles placed at the base of his scrotum. He didn't understand what she was doing, but whatever it was, prevented him from ejaculating, but didn't prevent him from having an orgasm. The sensation that ripped through him was more powerful than he thought possible. He screamed, but Scully didn't stop tonguing his glans and swallowing him whole. If she thought that Bambi, Phoebe or anyone else ever made him feel this way—she was wrong. So wrong. My god.

The cry of pleasurable anguish must have reached his captor's ears and after he had 'come', she did it again and allowed him release. Scully tongued his cock like a porn star and Mulder was privileged to watch it all. Soon, he was ready and she removed her knuckles and replaced it with a single finger so when he came, he must have pumped out a gallon. Usually, a man's ejaculation lasts only 5 seconds or less. This one was close to 30 and Scully swallowed it all. She rose from her prostrate position and licked her lips, but anything after that was darkness to Mulder. He awoke cradled in her arms—his bonds taken away.

"Scully?"

"I'm here."

"What just happened?"

"You passed out. It's only been a few minutes."

"My god, Scully—what did you do?"

"Did I teach you anything?"

"I think I graduated with a degree in male sexual torture."

"It's not that bad. You didn't enjoy it?"

"Of course, I did. I had no idea…" He was silent for a few beats. "Scully?"

"Yeah."

"When can we do that again?" She started to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue – Visqueen

Captain Impala wrapped up his boat, antique car and snowmobile in visqueen as he would be leaving for a while. This time it would be many decades before he could come back. It was foolish of him to seduce Sabra Pakak and bring her across. His kind survived to this day by hiding among the humans and blending in. All that talk about not tolerating sunlight, avoiding religious symbols and not having a reflection was silly. The only difference between vampires and humans is their food source, their powers—and their longevity.

In modern day, feeding on humans wasn't as viable. Even though it wasn't necessary to kill them just to get some nourishment, it was too great of a risk in the video age. Even the instant healing their saliva provided, didn't eliminate their risk of exposure. That was too bad because human blood was the most delicious. Cole realized, just like he did, that animals will do. It's like going to a restaurant and ordering Don Perrion vs. the House brand. Either bottle will get you just as drunk.

He didn't regret killing Sabra. Justice had to be done—after all, he was a lawman. She thought being a vampire meant being unaccountable and invincible, but his kind had to live by society's laws or they would become obvious and that wouldn't do. Sadly, Sabra didn't realize that only the most ancient vampires were hard to kill. Being brought across only a year ago, she was just as weak as any human.

Impala agreed with the others. It was time to move on. Now, he will pick a new profession (and name) to hide his connection to this place, but in the end, he will always return. One main reason for leaving is that Dr. Benjamin Harrington probably suspects what he is. The man is smart. If Sabra turned Cole into a vampire, then who turned her? Impala also knew that Harrington suspected him before Cynthia Drewer turned up dead. Colsyn Bane actually deflected Harrington's attention. To be completely safe, Impala should kill the doctor, but he had lost his taste for killing long ago—it was probably about the 18th century or so.

He was satisfied that the FBI agents would move on. That Mulder wasn't a fool either. He knew when to cut his losses and he had a lot to lose. Even if the agent suspected him, which was likely, Mulder understood there was little he could do about it and after all, the killer was punished. His lovely partner was a shame. Like Colsyn Bane, he wouldn't have minded sharing her bed, but that wasn't in the cards this time around.

As he packed, the ancient vampire wondered where the term visqueen came from considering that it was more than a tarp and less than shrink wrap. It might be an old Romanian phrase probably passed down from his people on that side of the world. The old style was once made from walrus, whale and seal skin. Nowadays, it's all plastic. The intangible curse of progress.

Impala loved the United States and intended to stay here for as long as he could. One day he would return to his home, here in Alaska, as maybe Vladimir Impala the 9th. Whatever. Colsyn and company were off wreaking havoc and he needed to go mind them. If Sabra wasn't a vindictive bitch and Cole hadn't felt sorry for those girls, none of this would have happened and he could have stayed longer. Oh well, what's done is done.

He walked out of his house in Tok and saw the Appenglow setting the mountains on fire. What a fitting salute as he rose into the air and faded from sight.

THE END

Final Notes: There are some plot gaps, but I hope you can forgive those. If you want an airtight story, buy my books. Anyhoo, my research into vampires was fascinating and surprising. Vampires don't sparkle, aren't afraid of sunlight or need to be staked to die. In fact, the Common Era vampires were supposed to be corpses that were red and bloated in appearance due to drinking the blood. Some even has them as shapeless blobs. Later incarnations have them able to produce children that were natural vampire hunters. Bram Stoker changed it all. So, in closing—vampires are whatever you want them to be.

Hope you enjoyed. – mommieburger

Last Note: Part of the delay for this story is that I first wrote another 'Green-Eyed Monster' story that is considerably darker than this one and struggled with its completion. It has strong themes and subjects that is not suited for everyone and could be considered extremely offensive to some. I will post this story later and you will seem similarities between the two stories because they are two sides of the same coin. I felt compelled to write the dark tale first and couldn't abandon it. It won't be part of the color series and it's called 'The Louisiana Purchase'. If you dare, check it out, but understand that you have been warned. It's not for snowflakes, only honey badgers. If you have a list of words or ideas that people can and cannot express in a free society—don't bother reading it.

* Blanket Toss is an Eskimo game that involves a circle of people holding the edges of a walrus hide that is used to toss one person into the air, kind of like a reverse trampoline. The origination of this game is hazy but one common belief is that whale and other game over the horizon could be spotted using this method. (I doubted Mulder and Scully used this definition in the story… ;-) )


End file.
